Andrea in Sweet Valley
by LittleLucy10
Summary: A dyslexic girl visits Sweet Valley. Based on a true story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have written stories about Andrae before, and they are listed in my profile. They are all in the Harry Potte section,b ut this time I wanted to do something different, just because. I hope people like this story: )

PS: If you've nevr read one of my stories before- Andrea (the main character) is dyslexic. This story will prominently feature dyslexia (which my sister has, so I know a lot about it, see my profile for details) and the problems that dyslexics face, and so if you have somethin against dyslexics, I entourage you to read this story and my profile so that you can better understand. Thank you.

PPS: I also use the thesorus sometimes, because it's cool and I like learning new words. Hop you don't mind.

"Hey Andrea, wait up!" Andrea's best friend, Elizabeth, called to her. "Where are you going?" Andrea smiled, and truned around to wait for her friend. Andrea was on summer break from school, and was visiting her two best friends, Elizabeth and Jessica Wakefield, at their home in Sweet Valley, CA. Andrea was from England, but she had learned about Seet Valley from her other best friend, Crow (A/N: He's another character that I made up, too), who had lived there before he moved to Andrea's town in England. Andrea loved California, and so whenever Crow went back to visit Sweet Valley, she came with him. Right now, the two friends were looking forward to a relaxing vacation to make up for all the stress they had had at school- not only had they had to do regula school stuff, but they had to play a very big part in defeeting Lord Voldemort, and evil wizard who had tried to take over their school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I'm just going for a walk along the beach!" Andrea called back as Elizabeth came running up to her." "Where is Jessica?" Jessica was Elizabeth's twin sister. Both twins were fourteen years old, just like Andrea.

"OH she's at the mall with the Unicorns," said Elizabeth. The Unicorns were a group of girls that Jessica belonged to, and that Andrea was an honorary member of for when she was in tow. Elizabeth had been a member once back when she was twelve, but that hadn't lasted very long.

"Okay, let's go meet up with her. Is Crow with them?"

"Yes."

As the two girls made their way to Sweet Valley Mall, Andrea told Elizabeth about some of the funny things that had happened at Hogwarts. She didn't want to tell her about fighing Lord Voldemort, though, of breaking into the Mistery of Magic, because she didn't want to scare her or anything- even though Elizabeth had had a lot of scary stuff happen to her, and she had told Andrea about all of it, nothing compared to being stalked by a Drake Lord.

Presently the grils arrived at the mall, where they met up with Jessica and her friends Lila, Mary, and Ellen. Crow was haging out with them, too. Andrea was a bit disappointed that Lila was there, because she was meanspirited and acted snobby, but she told herself that Lila was probably a nice person deep down. One thing Andrea was good at was looking at the bright side of things. Andrea had been born with a very severe case of dyslexia- it was so bad, that she couldn't even read. At her old school, everyone had been very unsupportive and ununderstanding, so much that Andrea had been truly unhappy with herself, and had thought that there was something wrong with her. That all changed when she decided to go to Hogwarts (she had gotten her letter when she was eleven, but her parents were dead and she lived with her aunt, who abused her mentally and refused to let her go), where she met people who truly charred about her, and didn't give a carp that she was dyslexic. There, Andrea truly learned that who she was was not marred by her dyslexia, and that there was not anything wide of the mark with being dyslexic.

Before that, the only person who ever stuck up for her and was nice to her was her best friend, Crow. Crow was… different, to say the lust. He was American, and he had a big black Mohawk that often made people scared of him at first glance. He sometimes did illegal things- like smoke pot- but nothing that hurt other people, and he didn't do it enough to hurt himself, either(Andrea still tried her best to keep him from doing it, though). His full name was Crowson Liam Silas Daniel Taylor (Taylor was Andrea's last name too), and he thought it was very fittin gthat his middle initials spelled out LSD.

Suddenly Lila spoke out and broke Andrea's chain of though. "I know, let's go down to Sweet Valley beach and waterskiii off of my speedboar," she suggested. Lila, unfortunately, did not act very tolerate most of the time, and so she was not speaking to Andrea as she said this. "Who wants to come?" Again, she made it very clear at Andrea was not invited.

"I'll come, but onli if Andrea can, too," Crow said stubbornly. "It won't be much fun without her." Lila's eyes flashed (she had a cruish on Crow), but she said, "Fine."

Andrea loved waterskiing and speedboats, so everyone had a great time. Lila ignored her, but everyone else was nice and friendly, so Andrea didn't feel left out at all. By the time it was getting dark, Everyone went back to shore and Andrea, Elizabeth, Jessica, and Crow walked along the beach with their hoes off.

"Those were high-quality daylight hours," Jessica commented nonchalantly, surveilling the waves o water hurtle adjacent to the immaculate seashore.

"Certainly, it unquestionably was," Elizabeth smiled.

Andrea smiled dreamily, and stared across the ocean at the Sweet Valley sunset. A vacation was goo every once in a while.

A/N: Even if it's boring now I promise it will get more exciting! And ROMANTIC! (hint hint, wink wink, lol) This is kind of an introduction chapter because probably a lot of people who will read this will not have read my Harry PoTter stories, so they will not really know much about the characters of Crow and Andrea, and their pasts. Sorry to old readers, or people who think introductions are boring! I will get better, I promised!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: lol, well, I told you people that the first chapter would be kind of boring, but the exciting stuff will come soon! There are peop;le who like my stories, they just aren't yet. And sorry this took so long but school is harder now, and I haven't really been doing much writing on the computer, I've been busy with homework and friends ad family and babysitting. Okay, anyway, on with the story. :) Oh, and PS, I used spell check like 3 times so hopefully it'll be better for those complaing (not in these reviews, but in my old reviews on my other Harry potter stories (which I might write more of), people did sort of a lot). Okay, here we og.

Even though there was no school in England right now (well, not at Hogwarts, Andrea was on break and that was why she was in Sweet Vally- oh, I forgot to tell you, this book takes place after the end of the year that my other stories take place during, and so when I write stories for the Harry Potter section again they will be in the next year, okay?), Sweet Valley High School was still going on, so Andrea sometimes went to school with her friends. Because she was not a student there she didn't have to do any work, but she could walk to their classes with them and so on a so fourth, and she could eat lunch in their cafeteria. Jessic and Elizabeth were happy about this, but Lila was not.

Today was Tuesday, and Andrea and Crow were walking to school with Elizabeth and Jessica. Because it was often rainy and cold in England, Andrea had usually ridden her bust to school (this was before she went to Hogwarts of course), but Jessica and Elizabeth lived close to their school, so here they usually walked.

"I can't believe that school is almost over!" said Jessica, shipping a little as she walked.

"Yeah, I guess," said Elizabeth. She was not as crazy and outgoing as her win sister, and liked doing things like reading, schoolwork, and writhing for her school newspaper, The Sixers. Andrea was kind of a mix between the two girls- she could be shy sometimes, but she was also kind of crazy and liked to party (but not too much, and she didn't drink or have sxeh or anything like that). That was why she got along with both sisters, though Crow mostly got along with Jessica because they were more alike. In fact, Ander thought he actually had a little bit of a crush on her, but he wouldn't admin it.

At the school, Andrea, Jessica, Elizabeth, and Crow met up with their friends Phyllis Seh (I actually hate that name, but I can't only use names I like can I? lol) and Heater Johnson (I love that name, it's so pretty :) I wish it were mine) and Kay Allin, who were in the twins grade at school.

As they approached the girls, Andrea noticed that Heather looked kind of worried. "What's wrong Heather?" Andrea asked. Heather looked surprised. "I thought you would know," she said.

Quickly, she took all of the people who were there (Andrea, Crow, Jessica, Hermione, Elizabeth, and Phyllis) aside, and whispered to them feverently.

"Voldemort is coming to Sweet Valley!" she said without pretensions. Andrea gasped.

"What?!"

"That's why I thought you would know, well, you and Crow," she explained. "Because you are from there."

"No, I didn't hear about it," said Crow, as shocked as Andrea. "We've been on vacciaction here this whole time, remember?"

"By the by, in view of the fact that you two are the lone magical folks in the vicinity, we're going to a great extent necessitate your aid!" Phyllis interposed without more ado.

"Andrea looked determined. "You're right. But we can't do it alone. We're going to need to call in reinforcements." She looked at Crow, who nodded. She then turned to the others.

"So, do any of you want to meet Harry Potter?"


End file.
